A comfortable sitting or lying position for one person may not be comfortable for another person. Furthermore, people come in all different shapes and sizes. Accordingly, essentially all up to date office chairs have numerous different moveable parts to accommodate for different people. Each of these parts typically has its own control.
The same is true of adjustable lounge chairs and even for some of the newly designed adjustable beds.
When a person purchases anyone of the above items, the item will come with some type of manual describing proper use of the item. At this point, there is generally no concern that the person using the chair or bed member will not know how to set the proper positions for the different moveable parts.
There are however times when set up operation is not as apparent. For example, when a second person wishes to use the chair or bed or even when the person who set it up has not used the chair or bed for an extended period of time the operation of the controls can become confusing.
There are also times where one wishes to re-order a product such as for example, an office chair or the like without being able to immediately lay his/her hands on the required information for re-ordering purposes.